


The Color and the Noise

by carolinecrane



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: F/M, Implied Taylor/Leslie, Loss of Virginity, Post-Canon, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color and the Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weasleytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/gifts).



Once the'yre done questioning Doug and Taylor about Leslie, the police give them a ride home. Taylor gives the cop behind the wheel her address first, and when they pull up in front of her apartment complex Doug gets out too. She doesn't ask him what he thinks he's doing, because she doesn't want to be alone any more than he does.

He waits while she fishes her keys out of her bag with shaking hands, then takes them from her and unlocks the door. As early as this afternoon she would have pushed him out of the way and told him to fuck off if he tried that white knight bullshit, but after tonight... Well. She's pretty sure nothing about her is ever going to be the same again.

Doug pushes the door open and steps inside, feeling around for the light switch for a few seconds before he finds it. And she knows it's stupid to be afraid, because Leslie's dead – Leslie _has_ to be dead – but her heart beats too hard anyway and she curls her hands into fists as she steps inside and locks the front door behind them. They walk from room to room together, turning on lights as they go, and when Doug opens her closet door and looks inside she doesn't laugh at him.

Once they're convinced Leslie isn't lurking in the shadows waiting to finish what he started, Doug turns to her and pulls her close again. It should be weird, because they weren't even dating before all this started, but Taylor slides her arms around his waist anyway. His lips brush across her forehead, hands sliding up and down her back until finally Taylor turns her head until their lips are pressed together.

They peel their clothes off in a rush, fumbling with buttons and zippers because neither of them wants to stop kissing long enough to look at what they're doing. Neither of them wants to stop long enough to _think_ about what they're doing, Taylor knows, because if they did this wouldn't be happening. It's just fear or survivor's guilt or leftover adrenaline, but knowing that doesn't stop her from letting Doug pull her down onto her bed, hands cupping her breasts and his dick digging into her thigh as they try to drown all their guilt in each other.

Taylor's legs part under him and he settles between her thighs, hand pushing between them to slide two fingers inside her. She shakes her head, pushes hard against his shoulder and breaks the kiss to hiss a harsh, "Come on, come on." She's not even sure what she's asking for, but then Doug's fingers are gone and he's gripping his cock, lining up and pushing inside her in one sharp thrust.

Her head falls back and Doug's lips find her neck, sucking at pale skin while they rock together. Taylor's fingers dig into his shoulders, nails sinking into his skin until he's fucking her hard, hips moving in a desperate, broken rhythm. She wraps her legs around him, heels digging into his skin and urging him on until finally he lets out a broken sigh and comes inside her. When he's done he collapses on top of her, skin sweat-slick and too warm as he presses lazy kisses to her neck.

"It's hot," she says, pushing gently at his shoulder until he takes the hint and rolls off her. They lie shoulder to shoulder on top of her bed, Doug's chest rising and falling heavily and Taylor wondering if she's going to have to wash her comforter. 

She likes Doug. He's a nice guy and he's had her back through this entire weird experiment. But sleeping with him was never part of the plan, and she knows it wouldn't have happened if they hadn't just gone through something more intense than either of them could have imagined. Maybe they should have known it was coming. It wasn't like Leslie ever lied to them about his intentions, he just misled them about who the players were.

"He's dead, right?" she says, half expecting Doug to be asleep already. Instead he shifts next to her, rolling onto his side to look down at her. 

"Yeah. You saw the fire. No way could he have escaped that, even with that flame retardant stuff he put on."

Taylor's not so sure. Maybe that's why she let Doug fuck her even though she's never done it with anyone else before. Or maybe it's because there was a part of her that couldn't stop thinking about the way Leslie looked at her, the way his hand fit in hers and the way he cupped her face between his hands after she watched him murder two people. Just for a moment she'd thought he was going to kiss her, right there in front of the others, and if he had, she knew she wouldn't have stopped him. 

She feels a fresh pull of want in the base of her stomach, then her face flushes and she tastes bile in her throat.

"Did you..." Doug pauses, reaches out to trace his fingers along her jaw, and it's all she can do not to turn her face away from him. "I mean, it seemed like maybe you were kind of into him. Before everything went down."

"What? Don't be stupid," she snaps, then she does turn away from him, onto her side to stare at her bedroom door. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he says, but when he touches her shoulder she shrugs away from him.

"It's okay. I'm just really tired," she says. "Let's just try to get some sleep."

"Sure, okay," Doug says, but his voice is hesitant and she knows he wants to push her further, to keep talking until she says things she'll never be able to take back. Instead he settles down next to her, heat radiating off him and making her inch away from him on the mattress. Every inch of her is exhausted and all she wants to do is shut out the world for as long as possible, but she can't even bring herself to close her eyes, and she has a feeling she's not going to sleep for a long time.


End file.
